tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Scumbug
Scumbug ist ein Antagonist der Turtles aus den Archie Comics. Archie Comics thumb|left|240px|Scumbugs EntstehungsgeschichteScumbug war ursprünglich ein Kammerjäger, der vom Shredder angeheuert wurde, um in dessen Versteck einen Lagerraum von einem Kakerlakenbefall zu reinigen. Dabei wurde er von einer widerspenstigen Kakerlake gebissen und glitt sofort danach in einer Wasserlache aus, durch die er in einen offenen Kanalschacht rutschte. Unglücklicherweise hatten Shredders Handlanger Rocksteady und Bebop vor kurzem noch aus lauter Faulheit Mutagen in die Kanalisation verschüttet, und dadurch verwandelte der unglückliche Kammerjäger sich in ein schreckliches Mischwesen aus Mensch und Kakerlake. thumb|left|180px|Scumbugs DebütKurz nach seiner Mutation begegnete Scumbug den Turtles, die im Auftrag ihres Meisters in den Kanälen nach einem möglichen Versteck des Shredders suchten. Dabei kreuzten die Turtles nicht nur Scumbugs Weg, sondern auch den von Wyrm, einem vom Ooze mutierten Plattwurm. In der darauf folgenden Konfrontation stürzte sich Wyrm auf Scumbug, um seinen Hunger an ihm zu stillen; dabei aber brachen die beiden Kontrahenten eine Gasleitung und einen Stromschaltkasten auf. Durch die elektrischen Funken aus dem Kasten wurde das Gas entzündet, und die beiden Mutanten verschwanden in einer veheerenden Explosion.''TMNT Adventures'' #10 thumb|160px|Das Ende von Wyrm und ScumbugJahre später jedoch fanden der ehrgeizige Fernsehjournalist McIntyre und sein Assistent Squint heraus, dass die beiden Mutanten (noch) nicht tot waren. Als die beiden versuchten, über April O'Neil und deren Kamerafrau Oyuki die Turtles in der Kanalisation aufzustöbern, stießen sie stattdessen auf Wyrm, der durch die Explosion in einen Schwarm von winzigen Versionen seiner selbst aufgesplittert worden war und sich in all der Zeit, die seitdem vergangen war, vom halbtoten Scumbug ernährt hatte. Als Wyrm der beiden Reporter ansichtig wurde, setzte er sich wieder zusammen und wollte sie zu seiner Beute machen; doch das gab dem rachsüchtigen Scumbug die Gelegenheit, sich auf seinen Peiniger zu stürzen. Doch da sie gerade zwei neue potentielle Opfer vor sich hatten, verbündeten die beiden sich und jagten gemeinsam den beiden Journalisten hinterher; dabei kamen sie den Turtles, April und Oyuki in die Quere, die bei ihrer Suche nach einem geheimnisvollen Gold- und Juwelendieb auf den interdimensionalen Kriminellen Toxzeem gestoßen waren. In ihrem Heißhunger wollten sich Wyrm und Scumbug nun auf Toxzeem stürzen, doch dieser beschoss sie mit seiner Kristallisierungspistole und verwandelte ihr Fleisch in Kristall. Als McIntyre und Squint am Schluss die beiden kristallisierten Mutanten einsammeln wollten, um wenigstens einen Teil ihrer erhofften Einschaltquoten zu erzielen, zerfielen die Körper der beiden Mutanten in Hunderte von einzelnen Kristallen.''TMNT Adventures'' #52 IDW Comics thumb|left|180px|Scumbig/Spy Roach in den IDW ComicsEine Cameoversion von Scumbug (die jedoch auch Designelemente von Spy Roach aus der 2012 Animationsserie enthält) erscheint in einer Episode der Miniserie Bebop and Rocksteady Destroy Everything! als eins der geheimen Mutantenexperimente, welche heimlich in den Laboren von Stock Gen getätigt wurden und in einer alternativen Realität im Zeitreisechaos, welches Bebop und Rocksteady verursachen, versehentlich freigelassen werden.''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #3 1987 Cartoonserie thumb|200px|Scumbug in der 87iger SerieScumbug erscheint auch in einer Folge der Fred Wolf-Cartoonserie, doch seine Hintergrundgeschichte wird hier nicht erörtert. Bei seinem ersten und einzigen Auftritt in der Serie wurde er zusammen mit dem Rattenkönig, Slash, Leatherhead, Tempestra, Chrome Dome und Antrax vom Shredder angeheuert, um die Turtles zu vernichten. Es wird zwar angedeutet, dass es zu einer früheren Konfrontation zwischen Scumbug und den Turtles gekommen sein muss, die in der Serie vorhergehend jedoch nicht aufgeführt wurde. Auftritte *"In der Falle" ("Night of the Rogues") ''Mighty Mutanimals'' (TV-Serie) Scumbug war auch für einen Auftritt in der geplanten ''Mighty Mutanimals'' TV-Serie vorgesehen, was mit der Streichung des Projekts jedoch nie realisiert wurde. 2012 Animationsserie thumb|140px|Scumbug in der 2012 SerieIn der 2012 Animationsserie ist Scumbug eine von Baxter Stockman erzeugte Kreuzung aus einem Menschen und einem unbekannten Spinnentier, welche die Fähigkeit hat, über einen Stutzen in ihrem Hintersegment eine klebrige Flüssigkeit auszusondern, welches er als Spinnennetze und Fangseile einsetzt. Auftritte *"The Insecta Trifecta" Spielzeug *thumb|Scumbug-Actionfigur (Playmates)Für die Actionfigurreihe zur klassischen Fred Wolf-Cartoonserie wurde eine Scumbug-Figur produziert, welche eine veränderte Hintergrundgeschichte aufweist. Scumbug ist hier ebenfalls ursprünglich ein Kammerjäger, der vom Shredder angeheuert wurde, hier aber seine Arbeit im Technodrom aufnehmen sollte. Dort geriet er versehentlich mit Ooze in Berührung, und da er mit seiner Mutation nicht mehr unter Menschen arbeiten konnte, ließ er sich vom Shredder als Auftragsmörder und Handlanger anstellen. In dieser Version erhält Scumbug die Fähigkeit, mit Insekten telephatisch zu kommunizieren, seine Mandibel und Klaue als Waffen auch gegen harte Materialien einsetzen zu können, und eine zur Waffe umfunktionierten Giftsprüher. Bilder-Galerie Archie_Scumbug.jpg|Scumbug (Archie Comics) 87_Scumbug.png|Artwork von Scumbug (1987 Serie) 12_Scumbug.png|Scumbug (2012 Serie) Trivia *Scumbug bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt "Abschaumkäfer". Siehe auch Archie Comics *Wyrm *McIntyre und Squint *Toxzeem IDW *''Stock Gen'' *Spy Roach 2012 Serie *Antrax Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Insekten